Smiling Down (Indonesia vers)
by el saintx
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku, senyumanku, dan masa laluku... Nico Nico Ni...


**DISCLAIMER:** _**Love Live! School Idol Project**_ is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010 / _**Love Live! School Idol Diary**_ is Written by Sakurako Kimino. Copyright © 2013 ASCII Media Works / Words is _**Smiling Down**_ by Pillar. Copyright © 2008 Essential Record. All rights reserved.

 **Tag Notes:** Special Story of Love Live!: Super Idol Warrior, Nico Childhood, Family, No Pair, Friendship. **POV** : Nico Yazawa

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1:** Niko puri | Joshi dou (Nico puri | Girl's Path)

 **.**

 _You make it so hard on yourself, But theres nobody else_

 _That could ever understand, The feelings that you felt_

 _I could hear you think about, All the time I was around_

 _If you could only see me now, I'm right here looking down_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Minggu Pagi, Hari itu di dalam apartemennya, Nico bangun lebih awal daripada hari biasanya, saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya seorang diri saja di dalam ruangan itu. Tampaknya Ibunya sedang pergi jalan-jalan keluar bersama dengan adik-adiknya tanpa mengajaknya. Namun bagaimanapun juga hal itu tidak terlalu mengganggu Nico karena dia saat ini terlihat sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan agendanya sendiri hari ini.**

.

* * *

 **7 Tahun yang Lalu**

 _._

" _Nico nii, nico nii, nico nico nii..._ _"_

" _Nico nii, nico nii, nico nico nii..._ _"_

.

 **"Mou... Ayah hentikan itu...!"**

 **"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi!",** Ujar gadis mungil berambut hitam dengan kuncir dua yang tampak kesal dengan perlakuan pria paruh baya yang berada disampingnya.

.

' _ **Nico Nico Ni'**_ itu adalah sebuah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh ayahnya kepada anak gadisnya **Nico Yazawa** , 10 tahun, kelas 5 SD.

Pada sore hari itu Sang Ayah Nico pergi ke taman bermain untuk menjemput anak gadisnya itu yang berada disana seorang diri saja. Dengan rasa penasaran ayahnya menghampirinya dan berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Hahaha... maaf-maaf..," kata sang ayah sambil tertawa. "Emm... Nico-chan, apakah kamu ada masalah hari ini di sekolah?"

 _"Ayo, cerita dong sama ayah sini..."_ Ujar lembut sang ayah sambil mengelus-elus kepala Nico.

Sambil menahan nafas sejenak, Nico mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin, "Mulai besok aku tidak mau masuk sekolah lagi!"

 _"Lho, kenapa?!"_ Tanya Ayahnya terkejut.

"M-mereka jahat... M-mereka mengejekku pendek." Kata Nico singkat dengan muka cemberut. "AKU KESALl!."

 _"Oh.. gitu.. terus?"_

 _"Kan mereka tidak salah juga. Kamu itu memang pendek... :p "_ Sambung sang ayah dengan _eye smile_ manis di wajahnya menatap mata putrinya itu dengan hangat.

 **"AYAH!"** Respon Nico yang jelas-jelas jadi marah.

 _"Bercanda... hahaha..."_

"Aku ngambek beneran nih...!" Kata Nico yang kesal.

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi lagi, Ayah Nico segera mendekap kepala gadis kesayangannya itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan kuat namun lembut. Nico bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh ayah yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya secara langsung.

.

.

 _"Tapi kamu tahu Nico-chan?"_ Ujar Sang Ayah kepada Nico sambil tetap memeluknya.

 _"Kamu itu gadis yang imut... Karena itulah ayah menyayangimu."_

.

* * *

 **Itu adalah kesekian kalinya Ayah selalu ada untuk menghiburku di saat aku merasa sedih.**

 **Hari ini di sekolah aku mengikuti mata pelajaran olah raga, pelajaran yang paling aku benci. Sebenarnya, itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai olah raga, sih. Hanya saja pelajaran itu selalu membuat tubuhku berkeringat dan bau. Oleh karena itulah aku sering membuat alasan untuk minta ijin pergi ke ruang UKS setiap kali ada pelajaran ini.**

 **Bohong?**

 **Ehh... ketahuan yah... he he he he...**

 **Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar sangat membenci pelajaran olah raga hingga saat ini!.**

 **Pada siang hari itu, pelajaran olah raga kami adalah tentang lari estafet jarak 3.000 meter. Sebetulnya itu cuma lari estafet biasa sih, seperti biasa kami dibagi menjadi beberapa regu kelompok, tapi itu semua berubah ketika guru olah raga kami mengumumkan bahwa akan ada hadiah bagi regu kelompok tercepat. Alhasil setiap regu kelompok lari menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk menjadi pemenangnya dan dalam sekejab pelajaran olah raga tersebut menjadi lomba pertandingan hidup dan mati. Dan aku terjebak dalam pertempuran ini. Sial!**

 **Singkat cerita, reguku kalah telak dalam perlombaan ini dan aku yang di- _kambing hitam-_ kan atas kekalahan ini. Mereka menyalahkanku karena tubuhku yang pendek sehingga lariku menjadi terlalu lambat dan merugikan team. Emm... emang bener sih, TAPI INI TETEP AJA GAK ADIL!**

 **Yah, begitulah kehidupanku di sekolah setiap harinya.**

* * *

.

 **After Dinner, Home**

 _._

 _"Ahh... Nico-chan, Ibu akan pulang besok."_ Kata Ayah Nico sambil membersihkan piring di dapur.

 **"BENERAN?!..."** Nico berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"Ehh, maksudku... Terus kenapa?" suaranya kembali datar.

Ayah Nico yang telah selesai merapikan dapur kemudian mendatangi anak gadisnya yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR di kamarnya _,"_

 _Kamu masih marah sama mamamu yah?"_

"Enggak, kok!" Jawab Nico dengan suara datar tanpa menatap ayahnya.

 _"Nico-chan, Mamamu itu orang yang tangguh, lho..."_ Kata Ayah Nico sambil melihat bingkai foto keluarga yang berada di meja belajar Nico. _"Memang, dia jarang pulang ke rumah tetapi itu karena tugas pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pramugari."_

 _"Bukannya kamu seharusnya bangga punya mama yang sering naik pesawat dan sering berpergian ke luar negeri?"_ Ujar Ayah Nico sambil tersenyum.

Nico terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya tersebut.

"Tapi... TAPI DIA TIDAK PERNAH ADA UNTUKKU!" Jawab Nico dengan suara gemetaran.

 **"AKU BENCI MAMA!"** Nico berlari keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan ayahnya sambil dengan berlinangan air mata.

.

* * *

 **Mama.**

 **Selama ini aku jarang melihatnya hadir dalam kehidupanku.** **Dia bekerja sebagai seorang pramugari di sebuah perusahaan pesawat internasional oleh karena itulah dia jarang sekali pulang ke rumah selama berbulan-bulan. Bahkan dia tidak datang pada saat ulang tahunku kemarin, aku penasaran apakah dia sudah lupa mempunyai anak oleh karena kesibukan pekerjaannya tersebut.**

 **Dia juga tidak hadir ke sekolahku pada saat hari ibu. Ketika teman-teman sekolahku maju untuk menyerahkan hadiah ucapan terima kasih untuk ibunya, hanya aku saja yang menyerahkan hadiah kepada ayahku. Emm... Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang sih kepada ayahku untuk tidak usah datang ke sekolah namun tetap saja dia bersikeras untuk tetap datang. Dia bilang karena dirinya adalah orang tua juga maka dia berhak untuk datang ke sekolah mewakili mamaku. Huft... Jujur, aku sebenarnya malu karena tingkah ayahku itu.**

* * *

.

 **Di depan Gerbang Sekolah**

 **.**

"Ayah?!"

 _"Hai, Nico-chan..."_

"Ayah kenapa kesini?" Tanya Nico heran. Selama ini Nico selalu pulang ke rumah sendirian oleh karena itu dia kaget pada saat melihat ayahnya menjemputnya di sekolah.

 _"Ummm... Nih..."_ Ayahnya menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas tiket kepadanya.

 **"I-I-INI KAN?!..."** Dengan dada sesak Nico menggenggam erat lembaran tiket yang berada ditangannya tersebut. Itu adalah tiket konser idol group kesukaannya, " **SP-A!** " yang pada akhir pekan ini akan mengadakan konser tour di dekat rumahnya.

 _"Iya, ini tiket konser "SP-A!"! Itu idol group kesukaanmu kan? Hehehe..."_ Jawab Sang Ayah dengan tawa yang aneh.

"Bu-Bukankah tiket ini sudah dijual _SOLD OUT_! Ba-bagaimana ayah bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Nico penasaran.

 _"Itu.. Itu bukan masalah besar... hahahaha..."_ Jawab ayahnya dengan tersenyum kikuk.

 _"Jadi, mau nonton? Ini tiket VVIP lho!"_

 **"T-TENTU SAJA! AKU SAYANG AYAH!"** , Nico melompat memeluk ayahnya dengan bahagia.

.

 **Selesai Konser SP-A!**

" _Come on Baby, dancing dancing higher... Let's Go! Sweety, Love is waiting now...!"_ , Nico mengulang penggalan lirik lagu dan dance itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

 _"Kamu benar-benar menyukai lagu itu yah, Nico?",_ Tanya Ayah Nico.

"Hehehe..." Nico tertawa. "Umm, apakah Ayah juga menikmati konser tadi? Itu adalah salah satu idol group favoritku lho!"

 _"Tentu saja... karena itulah aku mengajakmu kesana, Nico."_ Jawab Sang Ayah sambil tersenyum. _"Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti lagu mereka sih... hahaha..."_

"Huuhh... Ayah kuno...!" Kata Nico dengan suara sinis.

 _"Habisnya, mau bagaimana lagi...? Hahahaha...!"_ Jawab Ayahnya dengan gestur tubuh yang kikuk

"Hoaaaeeemmm..."

 _"Ngantuk?"_ Tanya Ayahnya. Nico menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa bersuara. _"Ayo sini naik ke punggung Ayah."_

"Terima kasih Ayah.." Nico kemudian tertidur dalam gendongan ayahnya itu selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

 _"Selamat tidur, nak."_

.

 **"Kalian terlambat pulang!"** , Tiba-tiba seseorang wanita paruh baya telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah menyambut kedatangan mereka.

 _"Well, Tadi ada tambahan Lagu Encore yang sangat banyak di konser itu, Jadinya... hehehehe..."_ Jawab Ayah Nico.

"Jadi, apakah dia menyukainya?" Tanya wanita tersebut sambil melihat Nico yang tertidur pulas.

 **"DIA... SANGAT... SANGAT MENYUKAINYA!** ", Kata Ayah Nico bersemangat.

"Ssshhhh... Pelankan suaramu... aku baru saja menidurkan Kokoro dan Kokoa." Jawab wanita itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku beruntung, salah satu member idol group tersebut menaiki pesawatku dan memberikan tiket konser mereka tersebut secara cuma-cuma"

 _"Jadi, kamu akan pergi kerja lagi sekarang?"_ Tanya Ayah Nico. Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya, seharusnya kamu sendirilah yang menyerahkan tiket itu. kamu kan Ibunya?!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ibu Nico. "Lagipula, dia itu membenciku."

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang." Ibu Nico pergi meninggalkan pintu rumah pada larut malam untuk kembali bekerja. Sebuah mobil taksi telah dipesan untuk menjemputnya. Tidak lupa, dia sebelumnya juga menyempatkan diri untuk mencium suaminya dan anak-anaknya yang telah tertidur. Dengan suasana haru, sang suami terus mengiringi kepergian istrinya itu hingga masuk ke dalam taksi dan bergegas untuk pergi.

 _"Kamu... Kamu salah, Sayang."_ Gumam Ayah Nico dengan suara muram.

.

* * *

 **Itu adalah terakhir kali aku dan ayah pergi bersama pergi menonton konser bersama-sama. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku baru mengetahui bahwa Ayah divonis oleh dokter mengidap penyakit kanker darah Leukemia. Mama memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pramugari dan bekerja di rumah sambil merawat ayah. Pada saat itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Aku rasa..**

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 2:** Egao No Yakusoku (The Promise of Smile)

.

 _I know you won't forget, All the time we got to spend_

 _Just because it's been a while, Doesn't mean that its the end_

 _So right here and now, I'll swear you a vow_

 _That I will always be with you, Whenever you feel down_

.

.

 **Morning, Home**

.

"Nico-chan, ayo bangun nak..." Ibu Nico membangunkan Nico yang masih tertidur pulas pada pagi itu.

"Tolong jaga adikmu Kokoro dan Kokoa.. Mama mau pergi ke pasar sebentar."

.

* * *

 **Ini adalah hari minggu dan seperti inilah kegiatanku setiap harinya yaitu menjadi** _ **baby sitter**_ **untuk kedua adikku, Kokoro (4 tahun) dan Kokoa (3 tahun). Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka di rumah namun semenjak ayahku masuk rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi pengobatannya, mau tidak mau aku harus membiasakan diri untuk membantu mamaku merawat mereka.**

* * *

.

"Kakak, ayah kapan pulang?" Tanya Kokoro, adikku nomer 1.

"Kakak, ayah sebenarnya kemana sih?" Giliran Kokoa, adikku nomer 2 juga ikutan bertanya sambil sibuk memainkan _"Whack-A-Mole"_ miliknya _._

"Ayah... Ayah pasti pulang. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kalian pasti akan bisa bertemu dengan ayah sebentar lagi." Jawab Nico dengan suara ceria.

"Karena itulah kalian harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan sehat serta pintar."

"Iya kak." Jawab mereka berdua serempak.

.

* * *

 **Itu adalah kesekian kalinya aku berbohong kepada adikku. Sebenarnya aku juga mengetahui tentang kondisi kesehatan ayahku yang semakin parah dari waktu ke waktu. Setiap malam aku bisa mendengar mamaku menangis dan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk meminta kesembuhan papa. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku merasa tidak berguna didalam keluarga ini.**

* * *

.

 **22 Juli 2007**

.

 **"Selamat Ulang Tahun Nico-chan!"** Kata Ibuku sambil menyalakan lilin di atas kue ulang tahun.

 **"Selamat Ulang Tahun Onee-chan!"** Kedua adikku juga memberi selamat kepadaku.

.

* * *

 **Pada pagi hari ini aku dikejutkan dengan pesta kejutan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Ibu dan kedua adikku ini sesaat setelah aku bangun tidur. Aku merasa bahagia bahwa untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama mamaku dan kedua adikku.**

 **Tapi... aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang di Ulang Tahunku yang ke-11 ini.**

 **Ayahku tidak ada disini.**

* * *

 **.**

"Terima kasih Mama", Aku mengambil kue ulang tahun itu dan meniup api lilin yang berada diatasnya.

"Terima kasih Kokoro, Kokoa", Aku tersenyum bahagia saat memakan kue itu hingga tanpa terasa ada air mata yang yang mengalir di pipiku ini.

.

 **Di Taman Bermain.**

 **.**

 **Sore hari itu seperti biasa aku pergi ke taman bermain seorang diri duduk di mainan ayunan kesukaanku sambil memandangi langit sore.**

"Hwoaaahh... membosankan.", Kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Bahkan di hari ulang tahun ini aku masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk ayahku di rumah sakit! Payah!" keluhku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

 **Tidak lama berselang aku melihat ada bayangan seseorang yang besar dari arah belakangku. Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah belakang dan melihat orang itu semakin mendekatiku.**

"Hmm... kamu siapa? Badut?", Orang itu memakai pakaian kostum badut Winnie The Pooh, aku pikir dia mungkin badut yang bekerja di taman ini.

"Kado?", Badut itu mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah dari tas pinggangnya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Untukku?"

 **Aku memegangi kado pemberian badut itu. Dengan rasa penasaran aku membuka kado itu dan...**

 _._

 _._

" **DUAAARRR!"** _(suara ledakan)_

 _._

 _._

 **Aku sangat kaget ketika mengetahui ada petasan kecil didalam kado itu. Dalam keadaan sedikit kalut aku melihat badut itu malah nampak sedang tertawa melihat itu meskipun dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.**

" **PERGI KAMU ORANG ASING!"** aku membentaknya supaya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian namun badut itu tidak bergeming malahan dia menirukan setiap gerakanku. Itu membuatku semakin marah.

 **Aku mengacuhkan dia dan pergi ke tempat bermain ayunan tapi dia juga mengikutiku pergi kesana dan berayunan di sampingku. Aku pergi ke kotak pasir, namun badut itu juga tetap mengikutiku bermain kesana. Ini benar-benar menggangguku.**

" **STOP! BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!...** **A-A...ATAU AKU AKAN BERTERIAK!"** aku mengancam badut itu. Namun bukannya badut itu pergi malahan dia semakin mendekat, sangat dekat, lalu... dia menarik tanganku dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

" **TOLONG! AKU DICULIK!"** aku berteriak meminta tolong kepada orang-orang di sekitar taman namun orang-orang yang ada disana malah tersenyum dan tertawa kepadaku.

"Ini Gawat!" Pikirku.

 **Saking paniknya, aku menutup mataku dan tidak memperhatikan kemana badut ini akan membawa aku pergi. Sesaat setelah itu, Tiba-tiba badut itu menghentikan langkahnya dan aku membuka mataku.**

"Ini kan...", Aku terperangah pada saat melihat tempat tersebut. " **Fantasy Dreamland!"**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Fantasy Dreamland!"**

 **itu adalah tempat hiburan terkenal di daerahku. Aku bersama Ayah dan adik-adikku seringkali pergi ketempat ini setiap hari liburan. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau ngeri sekarang karena aku saat ini sedang pergi bersama orang asing yang menculikku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga berada di taman hiburan ini langsung membuatku hanyut dengan suasana kesenangan disana sehingga aku tanpa sadar segera menuju ke wahana permainannya.**

 **Badut itu menuntunku ke setiap wahana permainan kesukaanku. Dia benar-benar mengerti semua wahana permainan kesukaanku. Sejujurnya, aku merasa aneh akan hal tersebut tapi aku pikir itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.**

* * *

.

 **Setelah asyik bermain kemudian kami beristirahat sebentar di sebuah bangku kosong.**

"Hahaha... Aku senang!"

"Kamu tahu pak badut... Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku dan Ayahku selalu akan pergi kesini pada hari ulang tahunku. Tapi untuk tahun ini aku tidak bisa melakukan itu... Ayahku sedang sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit." Aku menceritakan perasaanku kepada Badut itu, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disisinya padahal kita baru saja bertemu.

"Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan dia di tahun berikutnya" Sambungku dengan suara muram.

 _"Hmm... hei, nak.."_ Tiba-tiba Badut itu bersuara untuk pertama kalinya. _"Kamu mau balon?"_

"Ehh?"

 **Aku melihatnya sedang memegang balon warna pink dan memberikannya kepadaku.**

"Terima kasih" Kataku sambil menerima pemberian balonnya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa balon ini bisa terbang?", Sang Badut itu mulai berbicara. "itu karena ada gas helium yang ringan yang mengisi balon ini sehingga itu bisa terbang."

"Tahukah kamu bahwa gas helium itu juga bisa membuat orang lain tertawa. Jika kamu menghirup gas yang ada di dalamnya suaramu akan mengecil seperti anak bayi, dan itu akan terdengar sangat lucu sekali... Hahahaha..." Badut itu tertawa sambil mengambil satu balon lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti itulah manusia, mereka juga harus banyak tertawa untuk bisa menerbangkan setiap permasalahan yang mereka miliki." Dia lalu melepas balon itu sehingga terbang ke udara.

"Aku banyak berharap kepadamu, Nico-chan."

.

* * *

 **Ehh...! dia mengenal namaku?! Tapi,** **Kok bisa?!.**

* * *

.

 **Badut itu kemudian melepaskan kostum topeng kepalanya. Lalu...**

" **TIDAK MUNGKIN! EHH... AYAH?!"** aku menatap sosok didepanku dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya.

 _"Hai Nico-chan... sudah lama tidak bertemu yah? Selamat ulang tahun!"_ Kata Ayahku sambil tersenyum

" **KENAPA?"** Aku membentaknya.

 _"Ehh...?"_

" **KENAPA KAMU DISINI**? **Bukankah kamu seharusnya dirumah sakit sekarang?"** Tanyaku dengan suara galak. Entah mengapa aku sebetulnya merasa senang, SANGAT SENANG! karena kehadiran ayahku sepanjang hari ini, tapi disisi lain aku juga merasa sangat khawatir dengan kondisi ayahku saat ini. Oleh karena itu aku tidak suka dengan kelakuan "nekatnya" ini.

 _"Itu... Itu bukan masalah besar... hahahaha...!"_ Jawab Ayahku dengan tawa kikuk.

 **"BUKAN MASALAH BESAR APANYA?! KAMU KABUR DARI RUMAH SAKIT KAN?"**

" _Mungkin? Hehehe..."_ Ujar ayahku yang mati langkah.

 **Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menanggapi tingkah nyentrik ayahku ini. Tapi, Yah sudahlah... Aku juga sudah kehabisan akal menanggapi tingkah ayahku ini.**

"Ayah... kenapa kamu melakukan ini?", Tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

 _"Nico-chan, itu karena ayah tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari ulang tahunmu."_ , Katanya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku tertegun mendengar jawaban itu.

 _"Nico-chan, kamu tahu nak mengapa ayah memberikanmu nama Nico? Itu karena aku ingin kamu tumbuh menjadi anak yang selalu tersenyum dalam kondisi apapun, oleh karena itu bisakah kamu berjanji satu hal kepadaku?"_ Tanya ayahku.

 _"Apapun yang terjadi di hari depan, tidak perduli seburuk apapun permasalahan yang kamu hadapi, Nico harus menjadi anak yang ceria! OK!"_ Ayahku menutup kata-katanya sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya kepadaku.

Dengan penuh rasa haru, aku memeluknya erat sambil memberikan isyarat tangan "OK!" kepadanya.

.

* * *

 **Pada hari itu Ayahku mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku seperti biasanya hingga malam hari. Pada hari berikutnya Ayahku dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit, seperti yang diduga, perawat rumah sakit itu menyalahkan tingkah ayahku yang sembrono. Mamaku berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada para Dokter dan Perawat yang ada disana oleh karena ulah ayahku ini.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian, Mama masuk rumah sakit, dan dia mendapat kabar dari dokter bahwa dia sedang hamil 3 bulan, bagiku itu adalah kabar yang menggembirakan. Ayah benar-benar telah memberikan hadiah untuk keluarga kami karena itu adalah anak laki-laki!**

 **Ayah berpesan agar nantinya setelah anak itu lahir diberikan nama "Kotaro".**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lalu 1 bulan kemudian Ayahku meninggal dunia.**

 **.**

 **Itu adalah hari yang sangat berat bagiku dan keluargaku. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain melihat kepergian ayah untuk selama-lamanya di ranjang kamar rumah sakit itu.**

 **Aku, Ibu dan adik-adikku saling membantu untuk mempersiapkan hari perkabungan dan melayani setiap tamu yang datang melayat di ruang duka. Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi kami sekeluarga benar-benar hanyut dalam suasana duka setiap kali ada tamu yang mulai berbicara mengenang ayahku. Namun, aku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak akan menangis pada saat hari berkabungnya.**

 **Oleh karena itulah aku tetap tersenyum di hadapan para tamu itu.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 3:** I'll Smile For You

 **.**

 **7 tahun kemudian.**

.

"Hoaaammm... Pagi hari yang cerah!"

Pada minggu pagi itu tampak seorang Miko, gadis penjaga kuil terlihat sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk membersihkan pelataran Kuil Kanda. Tampaknya Miko itu menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang sendirian di kuil tersebut. Dia memalingkan mukanya dan melihat bahwa ada seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut panjang terurai sedang berdoa di tempat sembahyang.

"Hmm... itu kan?"

"Nico-chan!" Seru gadis itu melihat Nico telah selesai berdoa.

"Huh... Nozomi?" Kata gadis yang telah selesai berdoa itu keheranan.

"Tumben kamu pergi ke Kuil Kanda? Kamu sedang berdoa untuk apa?" Tanya Nozomi penasaran.

"Hmm... tempat ini terkenal sebagai kuil cinta tempat yang cocok untuk orang yang berdoa meminta jodoh atau berdoa bagi orang yang dia cintai."

"Ohhh... Jangan-jangan...! Nico-chan, kamu sedang jatuh cinta, yah? hihihi..."

 **"HEEEHH! Ngawur kamu, Nozomi!."** Bentak Nico kepadanya dengan muka memerah.

"Jadi, Ayolah, beritahu aku, Nico-chan... Kita kan teman!" Desak Nozomi.

"Namanya doa yah doa... ngapain kepo amat sih?!"

"heehh?"

 **"POKOKNYA RAHASIA!."** Jawab Nico singkat.

Mendengar respon itu muka Nozomi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tampang yang menakutkan dengan aura mistis disekitar tubuhnya.

"Kalau kamu tidak segera memberitahuku maka akan aku keluarkan jurus spesialku...", Nozomi lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti bersiap untuk "menjelajahi sesuatu" dan...

" **WASHI-WASHI SURU YAN!"** _(grepe)_

" **GYAAAA... DASAAR MESUM!"** Teriak Nico keras ketika Nozomi menggrepe dadanya dengan penuh nafsu.

 **"HYAAAAAA... AKU MENYERAH... HENTIKAN...!"**

Mendengar Nico yang sudah menyerah maka Nozomi menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

"Jadi?", Nozomi tersenyum seringai sambil menunggu jawaban dari Nico yang saat ini sedang sibuk memegangi kedua buah dadanya yang kesakitan itu.

"Aku tetap tidak akan memberitahumu detailnya, tapi memang benar aku sedang berdoa untuk orang yang aku cintai.", Jawab Nico pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun demikian Nozomi dapat melihat bahwa mata Nico menjadi sedikit sembab pada saat ini seperti sedang menahan air matanya. Nozomi lalu semakin mendekati Nico dan memegang rambutnya.

"Nozomi! A-Apa yang mau kamu lakukan kepadaku?!" Tanya Nico dengan was-was.

Nozomi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pita dari balik saku yukatanya dan mulai merapikan rambut Nico,

"Nico-chan. Hari ini tumben rambutmu terlihat berantakan biar aku yang merapikannya."

"Ehh, tidak usah!" Kata Nico berusaha menghalang-halangi tangan Nozomi. Tapi sia-sia, Nozomi tetap melanjutkan aksinya sampai Nico berhenti untuk melawan.

"Selesai!" Nozomi tampak ceria saat selesai merapikan rambut Nico, dia begitu menikmati mahakaryanya tersebut. Kini tampak rambut Nico telah dikuncir dua seperti biasanya.

"Tahukah kamu Nico, Rambut adalah sebuah mahkota terindah bagi perempuan karena itulah tidak baik jika seorang gadis berambut panjang tidak mempercantik rambutnya." Ujar Nozomi kepada Nico.

"Aku memasangkan pita ini ke rambutmu agar rambutmu terlihat menjadi lebih indah. Eittss... Tapi tidak hanya itu saja lho, pita ini juga memiliki kemampuan spiritual untuk menerangi perasaan dan hatimu. Anggap saja ini sebagai jimat!" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Bercanda...! :p"

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku, yang penting adalah jika kamu memiliki sesuatu didalam hatimu maka kamu harus mengungkapkan itu secara jelas."

"Aku pikir ayahmu juga akan menjadi lebih sedih jika tahu bahwa anaknya berusaha keras menutup perasaan yang sebenarnya dengan senyuman yang palsu."

"E-E-Ehh... B-B-Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?!" Tiba-tiba Nico menjadi terkejut ketika mendengar Nozomi sedang membicarakan tentang ayah.

"Kartu ini yang berbicara kepadaku." Kata Nozomi dengan tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah kartu tarot dari balik pakaian yukatanya.

"Nico-chan, jika kamu ingin melakukan sesuatu maka lakukanlah semuanya itu dengan hati. Tertawalah dengan hati, menangislah dengan hati!"

"Karena meskipun ayahmu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini sekarang, namun kamu masih mempunyai teman-teman yang akan menghiburmu, termasuk aku."

Selesai Nozomi menyelesaikan kata-katanya tampak mata Nico yang berkaca-kaca dengan penuh perasaan haru, Dia kemudian berlari memeluk Nozomi dengan erat. Nico melepaskan semua emosi yang telah ditahannya selama 7 tahun ini kepada sahabatnya itu.

.

...

 _So next time that you feel like crying_

 _Next time you don't feel like trying_

 _Just remember I'll be right there_

 _Smiling down on you_

 _In the morning you don't feel like rising_

 _Next time you feel like compromising_

 _Just remember I'll be right there_

 _Smiling down on you_

...

.

* * *

 **Itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menangis dengan lepas setelah sekian lama aku memendam perasaan itu. Benar kata Nozomi, setiap kali aku merasa sedih aku seharusnya tidak perlu memendam perasaanku, aku seharusnya tertawa dengan mengangkat tegak kepalaku ke arah langit sambil melihat ayahku yang ada di atas sedang tersenyum kebawah memperhatikanku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Benar begitu kan?, Ayah.**

* * *

A/N: Well, aku tidak akan banyak menuliskan catatan disini. FYI, cerita ini pernah aku tulis disini sebelumnya waktu ultah Nico kemarin, dan aku tulis ulang ke dalam bahasa indonesia untuk memperingati pembongkaran **"The Shohei Bridge Building",** rumahnya Nico di dunia pararel. (seharusnya minggu kemarin sih) *uhukk*

beberapa catatan:

1\. SP-A: adalah nama main grupku di LLSIF.

2\. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari **Love Live! School Idol Diary: Nico Yazawa.** Dan diperuntukkan untuk memperingati Hari Ayah. Meskipun demikian topik cerita ini mempunyai keterkaitan dengan serial ceritaku **"Love Live: Super Idol Warrior",** Oleh karena itu aku menamai cerita ini sebagai Side Story.

3\. Segala Penokohan watak disini adalah Unofficial... alias murni imajinasiku.

4\. Ada 3 Chapter, dan Nico digambaran dalam 3 usia: 10 tahun (5 SD), 11 tahun (6 SD), 17 tahun (3 SMA). Paham?

* * *

well, barangkali ada yang mau jadi beta reader buat nyempurnain cerita versi inggris ini.

 **ps:** hari ini (11/10) di Music Japan (NHK) bakalan ada perform seiyuu μ's... siapkan kuota kalian! lol!.


End file.
